The Perfect Gift
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Sora is freaking out about what to give to Kairi for Christmas. So what will he do? Poem. SoKai


**Hello and Merry Christmas! I hope you're having a good one! **

**This is simply a poem inspired by How The Grinch Stole Christmas, The Night Before Christmas, YGOTAS Christmas Special #2 and All I want For Christmas Is You as sung by Mariah Carey. :D I've been in a Kingdom hearts and Christmas mood so this is what happens... XD**

**Anyway, I own none of the above mentioned poems, stories, internet specials or songs. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts. SQUAREENIX does. Please review! :D**

_The Perfect Gift_

_A Kingdom Hearts Christmas poem_

In a house on an island, in a frantic mood

Our Keyblade hero Sora on the balcony had stood

Chipper yet worried, suffering from strife

He planned on what to get for his longed for wife

"Christmas is coming!" Sora did say

"I only have about a day!"

Kairi, his love, that girlfriend wonder

Had Sora whipped and put asunder

No, not like that, there isn't any torture!

What is wrong with today's teen culture?

Kairi loved Sora, and he loved her too

This passionate feeling was somewhat new

Sora pondered on what he would give

Otherwise, in the flesh he would no longer live

Sora fled past stores with games and dolls

He was not interested in kiosks and stalls

No, the perfect gift was one that was shared

By two people, for both of whom they cared

Victoria's Secret had what he would need

To placate Kairi's desire that he would heed

Silk and satin and seductive lingerie

Or fine, flowing, fragile negligee?

The difference of which he did not know

All that mattered was the pleasure below

So he bought this and he bought that

He even bought a sexy Santa hat

He hurried home, rushed through the door

Tripping on various objects on the floor

Wrapping gifts he did, atop was a bow

Giving them that extra Christmas glow

He placed them underneath the tall fir tree

And coursing through his body was a feeling of glee

Kairi would love it; no doubt about it

He wouldn't have to see her face pouted

"Christmas is great!" He jubilantly cried

And then he noticed how the holly had died

Sora panicked, not knowing what to do

Kairi would kick in his ass a shoe

So again Sora trekked to amend the mistake

This time though he opted for a fake

Back to his house he placed the holly

Glad that Kairi would not know his folly

Above his doorway he hung mistletoe

Hoping to see her love for him grow

Night had come, sparkling stars in the sky

They were a parallel to Kairi's eyes

Sora tucked himself in and turned out the light

Wishing himself a good Christmas night

Awoken by the bright sun in his face

He instantly thought of Kairi in lace

The doorbell rang and his heart soared

There she came, the girl he adored

He welcomed her in, took off her coat

As she chimed in a happy note

"Merry Christmas Sora!" she cried in delight

And Sora's racing heart reached a new height

For him, Kairi had made chocolate desserts

The kind that made a dentist's teeth hurt

Also for him she knitted a cover

For his Keyblade, from his lover

Sora then knew that he was doomed

The hostile tension had then did loom

His gift was reckless, brainless, and crude

Kairi would surely think him quite rude

She saw the gifts wrapped in gild

And her laughter had gratefully trilled

"Sora, you're sweet!" She said with a smile

Sora could only blush without guile

She opened the gifts, and to her surprise

As Sora soon foretold his demise

"Kairi, I'm sorry! I'm so very selfish!"

He cried aloud and his groans showed his anguish

Kairi then blushed and went on to say

"I never thought I'd see the day!"

She hugged Sora with all her might

"Sora, I thought you took us too light!

It's about time you stepped up to the plate!

So hush, don't cry, let's seal our fate!"

She took his hand and led him along

Knowing to him that she belonged

"The best gift," she said, "is giving yourself."

She looked at a picture on his shelf

It was of her and him watching a sunset on the beach

They were so young, look how far they've reached!

"Sora, I love you." She kissed him with care

And locked her fingers in his unruly hair

"I love you too, Kairi," he then had said

And together they lay in that wonderful bed

"Merry Christmas," Sora breathed, and as Kairi fell asleep,

She whispered, "Oh Sora, how you make my heart leap."


End file.
